New Kid on the Block
by SourWolfInTheImpala
Summary: Deadpool arrives in New York and he receives mixed reactions from the Avengers. Tony's weary, Steve's naturally defensive, and Peter's interested beyond belief. He's willing to do whatever he can to meet this new hero.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, he's being mentioned right now. Shall I turn on the program" Jarvis said over the intercom. Tony, who was working in his lab, put down his equipment and walked up the stairs to his office. Tony had told Jarvis to scan the networks for any mention of this new self-called hero. Tony had doubts about him; he didn't like this new guy's method. But of course, Steve keeps trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. That's Steve for you, always has to be the nice guy.

Tony slowly walked, no quite very excited to see what this new guy has been up to lately. He reached the top of the stairs and scanned his office to see Steve sitting in front of the TV.

"Jarvis, flip to the channel with our new best friend." Tony sarcastically stated. Steve shot Tony a quick smile as he walked over to the couch. He wasn't excited to have another conversation with Steve about him. Tony sat down next to Steve.

Channel 7 news was showing a report about a burning building. The news reporter stood in front of a three story apartment complex that was still burning. She was in the middle of the story as Tony tuned in.

"….the cause of the fire is unknown as off now but it is safe to report that all sixteen tenants made it out alive. Four of the sixteen were trapped on the top floor but a surprising visit by the new hero of Manhattan came to the rescue. Deadpool, the name this masked man gave himself, was able to rescue the four trapped people…"

Tony had heard he enough, he grabbed the remote and shut the TV. He heard the sigh under Steve's breath and knew what was coming. "Steve, I don't want to hear it. Sure, I give the guy props for saving four innocent people but he's playing in our territory. He knows that there are other heroes deployed here, why does he have to come here?

"Maybe he's looking to join us. Why would that be such a bad thing? I don't understand why you're upset about another hero going out saving people." Steve answered.

"I don't like him. Do I need to have a reason? He's going around being all heroic but he refuses any interviews and ditches out after his "mission" is complete." Tony broke off and stood up. He started to walk toward the bar. He had a long day in has lab, he didn't want to argue with Steve right now. "But I do think it's time we had a talk with this Deadpool. It will put a rest to my suspicions and it'll get you off my back." Tony smiled widely at Steve, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, I think that's a great idea. But how do we find him?" Steve questioned.

"Oh just leave that to me. Jarvis, notify me, Steve, or the rest of the crew if this guy is spotted again. Not just TV, police cameras, tool booths, anything." Tony said.

"As you wish, sir." Jarvis replied.

"Thank you Mr. Stark." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "So, do I actually get to sleep with my husband tonight or is he going to spend another night working in his lab?"

Tony looked Steve in the eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Oh, I guess my work can wait for one night." Tony said, smiling.

* * *

It was almost 2 am and Peter still sat awake in his bedroom. It was tough juggling both school work and being a superhero. But his was his choice. He convinced his dads that he could still go to school and be Spiderman. He was regretting that decision right now. Between training with Pop and helping Dad with some of his work, Peter barely had time to do homework. It wasn't hard, but he found it hard to focus on such simple tasks when he was building robots all day with his Dad.

Peter got up from his desk and started to walk toward his door. There was no way he could focus anymore. He pushed it open quietly, knowing no one else would be awake at this time of night. It was dark but Peter had no trouble making his way through the hall. Stark Tower was huge and Peter really didn't know where he was going. He thought about going out for a swing but he knew his Pop wouldn't like that. He kept walking down the winding halls and seen a light. He walked into the kitchen and seen Natasha sitting at the table with Clint. Natasha was already looking at the door before Peter walked in, she must have heard him coming.

"Natasha is there really no way of getting past you?" Peter asked sarcastically, he already knew the answer to that.

"You know Tasha, always on her toes." Clint mocked back. They were both hovering over paper work. After all the recent destruction to the city by Loki and his army, S.H.I.E.L.D directed these two to stay behind and help with all the post-war business.

"What are you doing up so late Peter? You have school tomorrow." Natasha said firmly.

"Couldn't sleep." Peter simply retorted.

"So you decided to just walk around aimlessly in the middle of the night?" Natasha responded. Peter looked at her and smiled weakly. He knew everyone was stressed lately. Dad's been working on a new suit; Pop's been helping with media and government business. Everyone had their duty. Since no one really asked for Peter's help he's just tried to stay out of the way. He was only 17. His dads didn't want him to get swept up in all the Avenger business.

Peter took a seat next to Clint and looked over the stack of papers that were spread out on the table. Peter scanned the papers quickly and didn't see anything interesting. However, there was one that caught his eye. On it was a picture of Deadpool. Peter had been intrigued with his case. He was hoping he would get to meet him.

"So what's going on with this guy?" Peter asked as he held up the paper. Natasha didn't look up and Clint eyed the paper quickly.

"Tony's put Jarvis on constant watch for him. If he's anywhere in front of a camera, we will know. He's to be brought in for questioning." Natasha answered.

"Questioning? Why are you making him sound like a criminal, he hasn't done anything wrong." Peter shot back.

"Look Pete, we don't know this guy. We have to make sure he's one of us before we can let him run around the city." Clint responded. Peter understood that. He was just curious what this guy's case was.

"Peter maybe you should go back to bed. We have a lot of work to do." Natasha said coldly. Natasha wasn't always the nicest, but Peter knew she stressed. He said his good nights and made his way back to his bedroom.

Peter got onto his bed, disappointed that he didn't really accomplish anything on his night works. He put his school stuff away and got into bed. His thoughts went to Deadpool; he didn't even know the guy (hell, it could have been a girl for all he knew) but was curious. He hasn't met any another heroes besides the ones currently in Stark Tower.

Peter's thoughts jumped around throughout the night, fighting to keep him awake. Peter eventually drifted to sleep, dreaming about the mysterious Deadpool.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony rolled over in bed, reaching for Steve but just found the sheets. He wearily lifted his head to look at the clock. It was 7 am. Steve was probably up seeing Peter off to school. Tony looked up at the ceiling, he wanted to go back to bed but he knew there was work to be done. He sat up groggily and picked his shirt off the ground. He slipped it on over his head and stood up. He headed towards the kitchen.

He walked in and seen Steve sitting at the counter and Peter reading a book. Tony wasn't normally the sentimental type, but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face or the feeling that arose in his stomach. He couldn't imagine life without these two.

Tony walked over to Steve and wrapped his arms around him. "Good morning Papa." Tony whispered. He kissed Steve gently on the neck. "Good morning Pete."

"Morning Dad." Peter called out, not even looking up for the book. Steve turned around and kissed Tony. Forgetting that Peter was in the room, he slipped his tongue into Steve's mouth.

"You know, I don't need to turn around to know what you two are doing. You sound like two dogs." Peter snarled. The two laughed and broke apart. Tony walked over to the table and rubbed Peter's hair. He sat down next to him and scanned his book. Simple chemistry, he knew Peter wouldn't have a problem it.

Steve brought over some coffee and sat down next to Tony. "Are you going to spend all day in that lab of yours today?" He asked.

"Well if another alien race doesn't decide to take over the city, then yes. I have work to do Steve, my suits don't build themselves."

"I know Tony, I don't need the sarcasm. I was just asking. Coulson's stopping by today and he probably wants to talk to you too. We still need to debrief."

"That's all that guy ever wants to do. Tell him I'm business. Thanks hun." Tony kissed Steve on the forehead and said goodbye to Peter and made his way to Bruce's quarters. He knew he'd be up at work already. Tony had asked Bruce to help reconstruct part of his suit that was carrying too much weight. Tony felt bad about spending so little time away from Steve, but they both had work. Tony had his work and Steve was always dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D and all the crazy media freaks. Tony would make it up to Steve, he always did.

* * *

Peter declined his Pop's offer for a ride to school. It'd be quicker if he got there himself. He was exhausted after the lack of sleep but he was already used to it. Peter walked out of the elevator and smiled at the receptionists at the front desk. Peter pushed the door open and made his way to the back alley. He walked cautiously down the alley and made sure no one was watching. He started to ascend up the building. Peter felt like himself most when he was like this, doing the impossible.

Peter reached the top of the building, tightened the book back around his back and started to run. All the thoughts left his head and he leapt from the building to the next. Peter's training with his Pop paid off, his cardio improved tremendously. Peter was three blocks away from school when he slowed his pace, that's when he noticed he was being followed.

Peter quickly stopped running and spun around, arms out in front of him ready to web whoever it was. He looked around the rooftops around him but saw nothing. Peter didn't believe it. His sense was never off. Unwillingly, he turned around to descend back on the street when he was brought face to face with a red and black mask. Peter didn't know if he should shot or stand down. He didn't have enough time to decide. Deadpool disappeared right in front of his eyes.

Peter looked around and saw him sitting on the edge of the building. Peter didn't know whether or not he should approach him, he'd probably disappear again.

"You know, if I really wanted it, I could have cut your throat without even noticing it." Deadpool said calmly. Peter was shocked; he didn't expect to run into him, let alone this early in the morning on a Tuesday.

"Why were you following me?" Peter asked. He didn't seem to care that he was. His dads would probably be angry that someone saw him using his abilities unmasked, but that was something he would worry about later.

"Because you're cute." Deadpool explained. He winked at Peter and stood up. He started to walk towards him. Peter gave him a confused look. "Fine, because I knew it was a matter of time before one of you super freaks came after. I thought I'd find you first."

Peter didn't know if he should tell him the truth or lie. Peter was never a good liar. "Well uh yeah, we have been."

"Well here I am. Start asking your questions before I get bored." Deadpool said quickly.

"I don't think I'm the proper one to be doing this. I can take you to my dad; he's the one who put out the watch for you." Peter wouldn't even know what to say to him. The mystery man was now feet away from him.

"I want to talk to you. Take it or leave it, bug boy." Deadpool mocked.

"You know who I am?" Peter asked breathlessly. He had been so careful with his identity. Maybe his Dad was right not to trust this guy. "How?"

"I've been watching your dads. Stark Tower may have the highest technology out there but not to sound cocky, but I'm pretty good at getting around unnoticed."

Peter wanted to be angry but he couldn't be. There was something about him.

"Okay, well what are you doing here?" Peter couldn't think of any other questions, but he didn't want him to go.

"Ugh, since you obviously aren't the one prepared for this, I'm just gonna tell you." Deadpool walked over to the air conditioning duct on top of the building and sat on it. He beckoned Peter to come sit next to him. Peter clumsily walked over._ Why was he so nervous?_

"First of all, I don't want to join your parents little team. I'm not a team player. The only reason I'm talking to you is because I don't want them breathing down my back constantly asking them to play with them. Do you know what, this isn't working for me. It's fucking hot under this mask." Deadpool pulled off his mask and Peter couldn't believe his eyes. Peter was never one to care if a person was a guy or girl; he always considered both genders to be an option for him. And the man in front of him was beautiful. He didn't often use that word to describe a man but he couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Anyway, I'm here because I'm looking to start over." Deadpool started again, bringing Peter back to reality. "I'm not the type to sit around, but this city is so full of fuck ups, I figure I'll stay here and clean up the messes your boys scouts can't handle." He stopped talking and Peter didn't know whether or not to say something. Before he could even think about what to say, he started again..

"Well since you obviously are to dimwitted to say anything, I'll keep talking. I'm willing to compromise with your friends. If they leave me alone, I won't cause too much trouble. Hell, if they even stuff they're too busy to handle, than let me know. But all our agreements are to be done through you." Deadpool looked Peter in the eye and he felt the red run rush into his face. He broke the eye contact and looked down at his feet.

Deadpool stood up and started to walk away. Peter jumped and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Wait, that's it? I don't even get a name?" Peter was embarrassed to ask such a question but he didn't want him to go.

Deadpool turned around and walked back towards Peter. They stood face to face and he a small smile spread across his face. "The name is Wade. Wade Wilson. You know, I wasn't lying when I said you were cute. And just for that, I'll do you the favor and talk to your dads. I have a feeling you won't get my message through for him. I'll stop by some time tonight." Wade winked and slipped the mask over his face. And just like that, he disappeared.

Peter stood there for a few minutes, not even knowing what to think. His thoughts just kept jumping back to the moment he slipped his mask off his face, and then to the eye contact. Peter never got this flustered or confused. He shook his head and looked at his watch. He was late for class. But he didn't care about that, all he could think about was the fact that Wade was coming by tonight.


End file.
